Feliz cumpleaños Seiya Kou
by sandykou8723
Summary: Capitulo especial para festejar el cumpleaños de Seiya, espero les guste.


Hola de nuevo! como pueden observar hice dos especiales para Seiya espero les guste

* * *

Un grupo de amigos reunidos en un café:

-Shhhh basta ya te dije que ese seria el plan…

-Pero Serena a mi hermano no le gustara esto.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Que jamás le festejaron su cumpleaños?

-Bueno… es que…

-Es difícil de explicar –respondía el chico de cabellera castaña- es una larga historia luego hablamos de eso…

-Bueno, ¿entonces que piensan?

-Simplemente estoy en desacuerdo cabeza de bombón, creo que exageras en querer hacer una fiesta para el individuo ese…

-¡Haruka! Por favor quisiera que por primera vez te llevaras bien con él…

-¿Pero porque? Sabes bien que no me cae nada bien, es detestable, es fastidioso, engreído, presumido, engañador de mujeres, vanidoso…

-Antes de que continúes describiéndote a ti misma Haruka ¿por qué no mejor aceptamos ayudar a Serena?-respondía la chica de cabellos aqua-

-¡¿Qué? Espera un momento Michiru, yo no me describí a mi misma es solo que…

-Te cae bien mi hermano pero la rivalidad entre ustedes es mucha…

-Oye enano no digas eso yo…

-¡Ya basta! –Respondía Serena- ¿me van a ayudar?-le preguntaba a todo el grupo de amigos que estaban reunidos-

-¿Y crees que le guste la idea?-preguntaba Rei-

-¿Porque todos preguntan eso?-respondía fastidiada-

-Bueno Serena es que nunca fuiste buena organizando…

-¿Amy estás diciendo que soy mala en esto?

-Lo que Amy quiere decir es que… Seiya la pasara bien- decía algo preocupada la chica castaña-¿te parece bien si mejor yo hago el pastel?

-No Lita, ¿déjamelo a mí quieres?

-Mi hermano morirá el día de su cumpleaños-agregaba Yaten-

-Claro que no Yaten, te juro que esto saldrá my bien

-Taiki prepara el número de emergencias para llevar a Seiya a que le hagan un lavado de estomago-decía en burla Rei-

-Ya chicas, Serena lo hace de todo corazón así que ¿porque no ayudarla?-respondía un joven de cabello negro corto-por cierto ¿puedo invitar a mi amigo?

-A ¿Andrew?

-Sí, ¿puedo invitarlo?

-Claro que si Darien, entre más personas vayan mejor…

-Bueno en si habrá miles de admiradoras esperando el cumpleaños de Seiya-agregaba Yaten- me imagino que ellas tienen mejores ideas de cómo mi hermano pueda pasar mejor su cumpleaños…-comenzaba a reírse-

-¿Yaten podrías dejar tus comentarios absurdos para otro día?-respondía la otra rubia-

-Bueno Mina es que es fácil de decir eso ya que…

-Nada Yaten, eres tan odioso, yo no sé cómo te soportan…

-¿Mina estas diciéndome que por fin te diste cuenta como soy en realidad?

-Oh Yaten, eso lo vi desde hace mucho tiempo solo que pensé que cambiarias

-Já! Yaten cambiar eso si lo quiero ver-agregaba Haruka-

-Ashh son muy odiosos, yo mejor me largo-se retiro el peli plateado dejando a los demás reunidos-

-Serena si quieres que continuemos con los preparativos por mí está bien, yo confió en ti-respondía Taiki-

-Te vas a arrepentir-decía Rei al mismo tiempo que se retiraba-

-Serena creo yo que sea lo que sea que le regales a mi hermano él estará feliz…

-Gracias Taiki-el chico también se retiraba-

-Cabeza de bombón, nosotras también te ayudaremos-ambas chicas se despidieron-

-Serena si necesitas ayuda con el pastel no dudes en pedir mi ayuda

-Si Serena, aunque nos hayas encomendado estar a cargo de la decoración podremos ayudarte con el pastel-decía Amy-

-Gracias chicas…

-Vámonos Amy, debemos comenzar los preparativos –ambas chicas se fueron dejando sola a Serena con Darien-

-¿Estará bien lo que estás haciendo?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Siento que tendrás que esforzarte al máximo para lograr alcanzar la meta…

-Lo sé, a pesar de que quiero que todos me ayuden y crean en mí… ellos lo dudan

-Esfuérzate al máximo, veras que todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias Darien… no se qué haría sin ti

-Bueno, tengo entendido que Seiya Kou es mejor aconsejándote que yo.

-No es eso… simplemente es que él está siempre cerca de mí y tu siempre estás en la universidad, el que nos veamos es suerte…

-Tienes razón…

-Gracias Darien

-De nada Serena, ahora me marcho debo ir a estudiar, cualquier cosa que necesites háblame ¿entendido?

-Sí, gracias- el chico se levanto despidiéndose con un abrazo-

Los planes para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seiya habían resultado un fraude, nadie le daba el ánimo para que salieran a la perfección ¿en realidad si era pésima organizadora? Serena se sentía triste por la respuesta que había recibido, pero después recordó unas palabras de aquel chico al que amaba.

Flash back:

Se encontraban entrenando para un partido de softbol.

-Nosotros no tenemos esperanzas, nuestra competencia es la capitana del equipo de softbol…

-Si piensas de esa forma ya lo tienes todo perdido… y créeme a mi no me gustan las perdedoras…

Fin de flash back.

Al recordar esas bellas palabras alentadoras decidió que no perdería las esperanzas, el cumpleaños de Seiya Kou sería el mejor que hubiera tenido en años. Él tenía razón, no debía dejarse vencer debía poner todo su entusiasmo en que los preparativos y la fiesta salieran al 100%.

Las semanas pasaron y los preparativos estaban en progreso, Rei y Mina se encargaban de la decoración del lugar, Amy y Lita de la comida mientras Haruka con Michiru buscaban al proveedor de música, aun no sabían a quien llevar ya que debería ser impresionante para el chico Kou ya que gracias a su posición como cantante había perdido el interés de las celebridades.

Los días pasaron y por fin el cumpleaños de Seiya era al día siguiente, de nuevo todos estaban reunidos esperando de nuevo las instrucciones de Serena.

-Bien chicos, mañana es el gran día así que díganme si están listos.

-Los preparativos del lugar ya están listos-respondía Mina- espero le guste

-Y como no le va a gustar si todo está lleno de su color favorito-agregaba Rei-

-Bueno pero tiene algunos contrastes también así que no es solo ese color…

-La comida esta seleccionada y casi lista solo para los últimos detalles-decía Lita-

-¿Y ustedes que hicieron para la fiesta de Seiya?

-Bueno nosotros somos sus hermanos así que eso lo tenemos ya solucionado…

-Esperamos que lo que le compramos le guste más que lo que has hecho para él-respondía Yaten, Serena solo rodo los ojos ignorando ese último comentario-

-Haruka? Michiru? ¿Encontraron lo que les pedí?

-Claro, ya está listo para mañana

-¿Ok falta algo?

-¿Quien mantendrá alejado a Seiya mientras nosotras estamos terminando de preparar todo?

-Yo-agregaba Rei- Seiya está mucho mejor conmigo que con cualquiera de ustedes.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso Rei?

-Bueno, es fácil de descifrar ya que siempre tengo tema de conversación mientas que…

-Yo lo mantendré lejos-respondía Darien- necesito hablar con él…

-Por favor Darien no comiencen a pelear- agregaba Mina-

-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, además sus hermanos deben estar preparando bien su regalo, ustedes estarán concluyendo los preparativos para la fiesta y Haruka con Michiru estarán terminando con lo de la música, así que como yo no hare nada creo que sería el más indicado en alejar a Seiya.

-¿Darien?- el aludido miro a la rubia- espero se lleven muy bien…

-Pierde cuidado Serena…

El famoso día había llegado, todos estaban con los preparativos mientras el festejado despertaba de su maravilloso sueño.

-Vaya que silencio hay aquí…- se levanto dirigiéndose a la cocina- en realidad estoy solo, vaya cumpleaños aunque ya no es novedad…- se sirvió un poco de cereal dirigiéndose a la sala a mirar un poco de televisión, al terminar decidió darse un baño e ir por Serena a comer un helado o lo que la rubia decidiera, la llamo para que estuviera lista pero solo obtuvo la desviación de su llamada al buzón- ahora si todos abandonan al gran Seiya Kou-tardo varias horas mirando televisión dándose cuenta de que eran casi las 3 de la tarde decidió que lo mejor era ducharse, entro al baño pero salió rápido ya que el timbre del departamento sonó, salió con una toalla envuelta impactándose de lo que había visto al abrir la puerta- ¿Darien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Seiya buenos tardes ¿me permites pasar?

-Pasa-decía impresionado-

-Perdón por no llamar antes de venir ¿por lo que veo estabas duchándote?

-No, es la moda traer una toalla solo a mitad de tu cuerpo, además me moje intencionalmente.

-Que gracioso eres-tomo asiento en la sala- ¿podrías vestirte? Debemos salir ahora...

-¿Disculpa? A donde iremos, además no creo que sea buena idea salir contigo, no eres mucho de mi agrado…

-Bueno si nos ponemos a pensar en eso tu tampoco me agradas mucho pero…

-¿Que es lo que quieres Darien? El que vengas a mi casa a querer salir conmigo es un poco extraño ¿no lo crees?

-Bueno no pienses mal de mí pero solo intento llevarme bien contigo, quisiera que fuéramos amigos…

-Já ¿amigo del ex de la persona que me gusta mucho? No me hagas reír Darien eso es difícil…

-Sabemos que –lo miro a los ojos- ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa primero? Si alguien nos ve de esta forma creerán que estoy a punto de hacerte algo…

-Bueno Darien, no sabía que te intimidaba –comenzó a reír- pero créeme que yo no me dejaría y además no eres mi tipo-

-¡Pero que cosas dices!-indignado se cruzo de brazos-

-Ya, ya me iré a cambiar- Seiya se retiro a su habitación para vestirse, cuando salió encontró a Darien aun sentado esperándolo-Bien ya termine, ¿a donde quieres ir?

-¿Y ese cambio tan repentino de decisión? ¿Porque ahora aceptas ir conmigo a pasear?

-Ahh ¿iremos a pasear? A donde padre mío.

-No soy tu padre…

-Bueno es que parecía que así lo fueras

-Más bien cuando te dije que a pasear seria como si sacara a mi mascota..- comenzó a reír-

-Ha ha ha –indignado respondía – Ya salgamos, mira que pensé que en mi cumpleaños me la pasaría bien no se tal vez con Serena pero veo que será imposible ya que no me contesta.

-¿Ha es tu cumpleaños? Mira que sorpresa no lo sabía, pues felicidades… ahora vámonos que quiero terminar con esto de una buena ves…-sin esperar respuesta salió del departamento ingresando al elevador con Seiya, salieron y subieron al auto de Darien dirigiéndose al parque-

-¿Y bien que hacemos aquí?- Darien había tomado asiento mientras le daba la espalda a Seiya-

-Bueno creo que sería genial la idea que estemos en un área abierta y platiquemos del ¿Por qué no nos llevamos bien? O tu qué piensas…-cuando volteo a buscarlo se dio cuenta que Seiya lo había dejado solo, se levanto para buscarlo observando de que el chico traia dos helados-Vaya no cabe duda que eres igual a Serena

-¿Bueno y es molesto para ti?

-No, al contrario, me doy cuenta de que vale la pena que tú seas el novio con Serena.

-¿De que hablas Darien? –Le extendió el helado- Si mas no recuerdo eres el ex y ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué dijiste que querías terminar con esto?

-Bueno Seiya, creo que sabes bien que terminamos Serena y yo, sé que ella siente algo mas por ti y creo que eligió bien, solo quiero que sepas que intentare llevarme bien contigo y tal vez intentar ser tu amigo para no ocasionar problemas, deseo que nos llevemos bien, no eres tan desagradable ahora que me doy cuenta de que eres casi parecido a Serena…

-Bueno Darien yo solo puedo decir que si me desagradas pero haremos el intento de llevarnos bien-ambos se dieron la mano en señal de compañerismo, después de unos minutos sonó el celular de Darien avisando que ya podrían ir a la fiesta-

-Seiya vayamos a lo que te espera…

-¿Momento a lo que me espera?-preguntaba temeroso-

-Tú solo sígueme y no preguntes-los dos subieron al auto dirigiéndose a un hotel, subieron hasta el último piso encontrándose con el área de piscina-

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- entraron hacia donde se encontraba la piscina encontrando todo silencioso, la luz del atardecer estaba a su máximo esplendor- bueno Darien que hacemos aquí, ahora si explícame que me está dando algo de miedo

-Bueno pues…

-¡SORPRESA!- detrás de Seiya aparecían todos sus amigos- Felicidades Seiya-respondía Serena- espero te guste este humilde pero sincero regalo.

-Bueno no sé qué decir- anonadado miraba a la rubia- gracias Bombón ¿tu sola hiciste todo?

-No, todos ellos ayudaron-señalo a sus amigos-

-Gracias a todos…

-Bueno que empiece la fiesta…

La música dio inicio con música de DJ Seiya miro impresionado ya que era su dj preferido.

-Eso que ves agradéceselo a Haruka y a Michiru..

-Bombón pero…

-Espero se lleven bien…

Todos bailaban y reían, algunos discutían como era lo habitual en Mina y Yaten, pero los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta, la hora de la comida llego disfrutando las hamburguesas que Lita y Amy habían preparado, todos disfrutaban de la riqueza del platillo. Horas después llego la partida del pastel que había preparado Serena.

-Espero te guste mucho Seiya, yo lo prepare…-todos miraron la expresión de Seiya esperando que pusiera una cara de desagrado, pero fue todo lo contrario el chico estaba muy feliz-

-Claro Serena, pero primero deben cantarme y después apagar las velas para deleitarme con el excelente sabor de este pastel- todos se prepararon cantándole, después el chico se preparo a soplar a las velas pidiendo un deseo-

-Bien ¿Taiki tienes el numero de emergencias?-decía Rei-

-Basta Rei, no exageres no creo que sea tan malo o ¿sí?

-Por eso te digo que tengas a la mano los teléfonos de emergencia…- Seiya corto un pedazo de pastel ofreciéndolo a Rei pero esta lo rechazo, después miro a todos esperando que alguien diera el paso para aceptar la rebanada pero nadie lo hizo-

-¿Que tiene de malo el pastel?-preguntaba al mismo tiempo que comía un poco, todos los miraron esperando la respuesta- ¡pero si está muy rico!-decía saboreándose el bocado, Mina se acerco cortando un trozo, lo comió asegurando lo que el chico había dicho, a decir verdad el pastel estaba-

-Esta delicioso, Serena te has lucido el día de hoy!- alegre le decía a su amiga-

-Gracias Mina, Seiya espero te haya gustado mucho…

-Ya ves como exagerabas Rei- respondía Taiki-

Así dio inicio a la verdadera fiesta, todos bailaban reían, Seiya se sentía feliz de que nadie hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños. Un poco cansado decidió ir al área verde que se encontraba ubicada ahí mismo cerca de la piscina, cuando se adentro observo como su hermano y Mina estaban besándose.

-Vaya pensé que se llevaban mal ustedes dos…

-Bueno- respondía Yate algo sonrojado- ya sabes el dicho, nadie se resiste a mis encantos…

-No será más bien del odio al amor solo hay que caminar…

-Hay Mina, no es así el dicho…

-Bueno la idea es esa.

-Ok, lamento interrumpir, los dejo solos –el chico camino hacia la orilla del barandal mirando a toda la ciudad-

-¿Estas feliz?

-Pensé que no vendrías Bombón -decía sin mirarla-

-Bueno es que tú eres el festejado así que creo que deberías estar en la fiesta…

-Solo quería respirar aire fresco…

-¿Seiya cual fue tu deseo?

-Si te lo digo jamás se cumplirá…

-Vamos no creo que no se cumpla, tal vez sea todo lo contrario…

-¿quiero que seas mi novia Serena?

-¿ese fue el deseo?- él la miro acercándose a ella, la tomo de las manos sonriéndole, beso cada mano –

-¿Serena quisieras ser mi novia?

-Seiya… ¿sabes lo que siento por ti?

-No, pero me gustaría saberlo.

-¡Seiya yo te amo! Nunca dejo de pensar en ti, siempre quiero verte para hablar contigo de lo que sea, no quiero alejarme de ti nunca…

-¿Serena entonces es un sí?

-Si Seiya, quiero que estés siempre conmigo…

-Bombón te amo

-Yo también Seiya…-poco a poco se acercaron para darse el primer de muchos besos, aunque sería el mejor de todos, experimentando la calidez de los labios de ella y el sabor de los de él, la fina textura de sus lenguas entrelazándose-

-Vaya hasta que se animaron-decía Yaten, los novios se separaron mirando a todos los espectadores-

-Felicidades Serena- decía Lita, Amy y Mina al unísono-

-Más vale que la cuides bien Kou-agregaba Haruka- si no te las veras conmigo…

-Uyy con esas amenazas hasta yo entiendo- respondía Yaten-

-Tu cállate enano…

-Felicidades Seiya- agregaba Darien dándole un abrazo de amistad- cuídala mucho, felicidades Serena, espero seas muy feliz…

-Lo seré Darien…

-Y así será… porque la amo con todas mis fuerzas

-Y aun falta el mejor regalo de todos-decía Yaten- mira hacia el estacionamiento-Seiya miro hacia donde estaba el estacionamiento mirando a su hermano Taiki quien se encontraba a un lado de algo que parecía un auto cubierto con una manta, Taiki saludo con la mano a su hermano descubriendo lo que estaba escondido, era un automóvil… un Ferrari-

-¿Eso es mío?

-Claro que es tuyo ¿qué pensabas que no habría regalo?

-Gracias Yaten ¡gracias Taiki!-le gritaba desde arriba, Taiki solo sonrió-

Y así termino el cumpleaños de Seiya, el mejor de muchos, se preguntaran porque Taiki no explico la pregunta de Serena del si le habían festejado su cumpleaños a su hermano, bueno pues la respuesta era que siempre estaban ocupados con su carrera lo que siempre provocaba el olvido del cumpleaños del chico, así que por eso nunca lo festejaban, siempre le daban obsequios pero nada como la fiesta de Serena.

-Bombón, este es el mejor cumpleaños que jamás haya tenido

-Y será el primero de muchos ya verás…

* * *

¿Que les pareció? si lo se fue algo rápido y casi sin acción pero como algunas saben estoy trabajando en el Fic ¿Por fin un final feliz? que esta casi en sus últimos capitulos para despues continuar con un Fic Mina - Yaten, espero sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto

Saludos Sandy Kou.


End file.
